full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie Greywolf
- Civilian = - Casual = }} - Red Huntress= - Hunter Attire = }}}} }}Valerie Greywolf is a student at Shepard High and a vigilante werewolf hunter, determined to destroy the Talbot Pack as well as the other werewolves. Characteristics *'Name': Valerie Greywolf *'Age': 15-16 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Popularity (formerly), reading,hip-hop music, Wildcatz (amazingly) *'Dislikes': Abnormals, Cryptids, Werewolves *'Family': Joseph Greywolf (father) Background Valerie Grey was once a rich, popular girl at Shepard High until the appearance of a huge werewolf dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Alpha and a few of his team try to catch the dog, but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Joseph Grey, loses his job. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on the werewolf, to which no one believes her, thus dedicating herself to hunting this werewolf for the rest of her life, vowing to make him pay even at the cost of her last breath. Unbeknownst to her, Kate Argent takes advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various werewolf-hunting weaponry, helping her to fight the Talbot Pack and allowing Kate to learn who the Talbot Pack are. Late to school after fighting each other in their alter-egos, Peter and Valerie are forced to become "parents" of an artificial egg bot or SAC as the teacher calls it for a one-week school assignment. At the same time, a Hunter named Stalker, a werewolf hunting hunter, decides to pit Alpha and Valerie against each other in a contest, the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. Valerie is busy with two jobs, and forces a partially-unknowing Alpha to have the sack for most of the time, much to Peter's chagrin. Finally pushed to the brink of frustration, Peter gives Valerie the sac, complaining that she needs to do some work. After several failed attempts to make the two fight, Stalker realizes that both Alpha and Valerie consider the sac as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnaps the sac and frames Alpha of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However, things don't go his way, and in the end he decides to capture both Alpha and Valerie to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Stalker’s Game Preserve, the two eventually figure out how to work together and finally manage to defeat Stalker together. Later, Peter apologizes to Valerie, and they are able to get an A, since the SAC’s scan stating that the parents would leave a very wonderful parental life. Personality Early on, she was selfish and mean like her popular friends. She’s confused for a while about why Peter is so uneasy around her, but then he reminded her that she used to treat him and his friends terribly. However, her descent into unpopularity begins to change her into a nicer, less egotistical person to the people around her, making new, better friends while looking upon her former "friends" with disdain and disgust. She also becomes more compassionate and caring, going from just wanting to get revenge on werewolves like Alpha to endangering herself to protect Everett from inhuman attacks. Valerie is extremely stubborn and hot-tempered, as well as very persistent and dangerous. Not even her dad can stop her dedication to hunting werewolves or the supernatural. If necessary, she manipulates people if it's required or it's helpful, like taking advantage of Mikey knowing his uncle is a detective, and Rachel having connections with Peter. Her anger is also something to be feared, like getting revenge on Peter ruining her new shirt by sending Kwan out to hurt him. She holds strong grudges, too, as she has never forgiven Alpha for ruining her life. As time goes by, though, Valerie becomes better at suppressing her fiery emotions, especially when she has to team up with her least favorite werewolf or makes occasional truces with him. Peter and his friends might see her as a foe, but Valerie thinks of herself as the hero, even though she's actually an anti-hero. Valerie truly means well and is positive that the Talbot Pack and all werewolves are evil, so her hatred motivates her to hunt them down. Although more fierce and harsh in the way she treats enemies than them, she does have the right intentions of saving everyone from harm. Sometimes, her firm stance in her beliefs gets shaken up. She strongly trusts that Kate Argent isn't the one she should hunt, but when she finds out the truth about what she had done in the past, she is shocked and immediately decides that she'll get her back for her deceit. While certain that torturing humans is wrong, she struggles over whether letting a creature that’s human be killed is morally right, only finally agreeing to it after Alpha persuades her. Valerie isn't completely aware about many things concerning the supernatural, yet she is sure that it's her duty to ward them off from innocent people, like her father and her crush, Peter. Although she’s stern in her hunt on for the werewolves, her eyes seem fixated on Alpha. Skills/Abilities Physical Abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt werewolves and other supernatural creatures. *'Combat and Hunting Skills': It is revealed that she is a 9th-degree black belt in some sort of fighting. In addition to her fighting skills, she has proven to be capable to fight hybrid creatures like Maximus and the Creep, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Kate herself stated that "she really is good at this" when she fought the Beast. She was also seen fighting her own ghost hunting gear when it was manipulated by HARDAC. *'Everyday Exercise': Being only human, Valerie doesn't have any superhuman abilities, but, after she decided to become a freelance hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes very athletic. When she exercises, she motivates herself with her hatred towards werewolves. Equipment See: Valerie's Arsenal As a hunter, she has a wide array of werewolf hunting gear. Through some connections, Kate gave her a black and red-armored suit made by some rather advanced technology of unknown origins that can be summoned from the air, with more fire power and the capability to take her into outer space in less than two minutes. Relationships Valerie's Relationships Gallery Valerie Greywolf, the Red Hood.JPG|Valerie Graywolf, the Red Huntress Valerie Graywolf, casual and Huntress Suit.JPG|casual attire and HUNTRESS suit Voice Actor Rihanna Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Werewolf Hunters